


Just Another Job

by R_Cookie



Series: Compilation for 'Our House...-' [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Clocks, Fanart, Gift, M/M, our house in the middle of our street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Cookie/pseuds/R_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by the story authored by Clocks - Our House In the Middle Of Our Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our House, In The Middle Of Our Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218496) by [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks). 



> This is likely the last massive art/prose I'll ever do till December. This was triggered, as mentioned, by the beautiful universe created by Clocks. It's a brilliant piece of work if you've yet to read it so do yourself a favor and head off for it.
> 
> I don't know if this does the story justice but I hope nonetheless that you like it, Clocks <3
> 
> Thank you for answering all the crazy questions I had and to Keio, thank you for the details on the tattoos though I didn't quite use them as much as I thought I would. Perhaps for next time! :D
> 
> ALSO:... I'd suggest looking and scrolling slowly. Panel by panel. I personally think it works better that way. But tis just my opinion. :3

**Author's Note:**

> By the by, for the curious or observant or just plain bored, yes, you DID see right -
> 
> 1\. You ARE seeing a red pig. It is a paperweight.  
> 2\. You MIGHT just make out the words on the book - look closely enough and you'll see that Sean has been by.
> 
> :3
> 
> -cookie <3


End file.
